


sure, magic is strong but do you know what's stronger? friendship.

by sweetlikehyunjin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Gay, fifth years- vivi yves jinsoul and haseul, first years-yeojin, fourth years- kim lip and chuu, hogwarts au!!, let us pretend they are tall, second years- choerry and olivia hye, slight angst/upsetting content like self harm, third years- heejin hyunjin and gowon, very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27265384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetlikehyunjin/pseuds/sweetlikehyunjin
Summary: a loona hogwarts au which i think we all need! lots of fun, laughs, some crushes and relationships and a shit ton of magic!the houses are all based on what choerry said in a fansign, and we all trust choerry!!houses-heejin:ravenclawhyunjin:hufflepuffhaseul:slytherinyeojin:hufflepuffvivi:gryffindorkim lip:slytherinjinsoul:ravenclawchoerry:hufflepuffyves:ravenclawchuu:hufflepuffgowon:slytherinolivia hye:slytherin
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Im Yeojin, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin, Jo Haseul/Viian Wong | ViVi, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	sure, magic is strong but do you know what's stronger? friendship.

jeon heejin-  
ravenclaw  
third year  
muggleborn  
her best subject is charms

kim hyunjin-  
hufflepuff  
third year  
pureblood  
her best subject is care for magical creatures

jo haseul-  
slytherin  
fifth year  
halfblood  
her best subject is defence against the dark arts

im yeojin-  
hufflepuff  
first year  
pureblood  
her best subject is defence against the dark arts

wong kahei/vivi-  
gryffindor  
fifth year  
muggleborn  
her best subject is care for magical creatures

kim jungeun/kim lip-  
slytherin  
fourth year  
halfblood  
her best subject is potions

jung jinsoul-  
ravenclaw  
fifth year  
pureblood  
her best subject is history of magic

choi yerim/choerry-  
hufflepuff  
second year  
muggleborn  
her best subject is charms

ha sooyoung/yves-  
ravenclaw  
fifth year  
pure-blood  
her best subject is defence against the dark arts

kim jiwoo/chuu-  
hufflepuff  
fourth year  
half-blood  
her best subject is potions

park chaewon/gowon-  
slytherin  
third year  
muggleborn  
her best subject is divination

son hyejoo/olivia hye-  
slytherin  
second year  
pureblood  
her best subject is potions

relationships at start-  
haseul+yeojin=step-siblings  
choerry+gowon=childhood besties  
chuu+kim lip=childhood besties pt2  
jinsoul+yves+hyunjin=random as trio  
everyone bar yeojin=best friends  
olivia hye+vivi=neighbours  
chuu+yves=they're in the talking stage  
haseul+vivi=girlfriends  
hyunjin+heejin=oblivious to feelings besties  
jinsoul+kim lip=are they dating are they not?  
olivia hye+gowon=not even they know what's happening  
yeojin+yerim=they haven't met yet but when they do......


End file.
